Highlights und Lowlights
by Mystral
Summary: Kleine Drabble- Sammlung. Buntgemixtes! YAY es gibt Neues: 10,11 u. 12
1. Autors Not

Autors liebe Not  
  
Hallo und willkommen in meiner kleinen Welt.  
  
Tritt ein, Fremder und verliere in aller Seelenruhe deinen Verstand!  
  
Ich, Mys, habe es mir nämlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Welt mit schwachsinnigen und nutzlosen Drabbles zu quälen!  
  
Nehmt euch in acht *Bwuahahahaha*  
  
P.S.: Yapdidooo! 


	2. Halali

A/N Okay vorweg!  
  
Das ist ein kleines 100 Wörter Drabble, d.h. es enthält nur 100 Wörter.*duh!*  
  
Und es wäre vorteilhaft für euch, wenn ihr 'Der Schuh Des Manitu' gesehen hättet!  
  
Halali  
  
"Was war das?"  
  
"Was, war was? Harry wo bist du?"  
  
"Ron, Hermine hier her! Hier ist ein Ausweg!"  
  
Leises Knacken und Rascheln begleitete ihre Bewegungen.  
  
"Hast du ihn gesehen? Na, Du weißt schon wen!!" Ron blickte nervös hin und her, während er sich bereit, zum finalen Lauf machte.  
  
"Nein, aber wir müssen hier weg. Sofort!"  
  
Alle drei stürmten los und preschten durch den finsteren, verwunschenen Wald.  
  
Sie kamen zu einem abrupten Halt, als sich vor ihnen eine Figur aufbaute.  
  
Sie breitete die Arme, für eine tödliche Umarmung aus.  
  
"Ja mei, mögt ihr Süßen 'nen Proseco mit mir trinken?"  
  
fini 


	3. Poesie

A/N Oh...hi! Schaut mal...ein Drabble! Wer hätte das vermutet ??!  
  
Poesie  
  
Sachte berührten sich die beiden Hände.  
  
Nach langer Suche waren sie endlich an ihrem Ziel.  
  
Innere Hitze verließ den einen Körper, um den anderen zu erwärmen.  
  
Energien der Leidenschaft, geleitet durch zwei Liebende.  
  
Einsame Sonnenstrahlen umschmeichelten die beiden verträumten Gesichter.  
  
Kleine Funken tanzten in zwei Augenpaaren, die nur sich, von der Welt abgeschieden sahen.  
  
Sie lächelten sich an.  
  
Rötliche Strähnen standen ihm untreu in die Stirn.  
  
Goldblonde Locken umrahmten ihr Antlitz und auch sie stahlte ruhige Glücklichkeit aus.  
  
Die drückte die haltende Hand und zog ihre vertraute Seele zu sich heran und flüsterte leise:  
  
"Ron, ich liebe dich!"  
  
fini Meine erste Romanze.  
  
Es bringe bitte jemand Mopp und Eimer...es tropft schon! :D 


	4. Furcht

A/N Und noch eins!  
  
Jaaa, ich werde euch weiterquälen *bwuahahahaha*  
  
Furcht  
  
"Harry, hey Harry, komm mal schnell!"  
  
"Was ist denn los, Ron? Ich bin hier grad beschäftigt. Dieses Mal kann ich Voldemort besiegen."  
  
"Ich...hab Angst"  
  
"Aber warum denn? Ich bekämpfe doch das Böse. Dann ist endlich alles wieder in Ordnung!"  
  
"Sieh doch! All die Augen!"  
  
"Was für Augen denn?"  
  
"Die ganzen Fanfiction-Autoren, die uns Tag und Nacht ansehen!"  
  
"Fanfiction?"  
  
"Die können alles mit uns machen! Dauernd verletzen sie uns, mich töten sie ständig, du hast Haufenweise Romanzen. Ich hab sogar gehört, dass Draco mal schwul war!!!!  
  
"Nein?!!"  
  
"Doch! Und mit uns haben sie es auch schon versucht!"  
  
"Nein!!??"  
  
fini 


	5. Nachtgedanken

A/N Wiedermal 100 Wörter ohne Sinn und Verstand.  
  
Nachtgedanken  
  
Getrocknete Tränen auf seinem Gesicht, der Umhang umhüllte ihn locker. Harry stand am Fenster des Jungenschlafzimmers, beobachtete den Regen fallen, die verstreichenden Minuten vergessend.  
  
Eine Hand berührte seinen Rücken.  
  
"Harry, alles okay?"  
  
Zu müde, um erschreckt zu sein, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.  
  
Die weiterhin warme Hand auf seinem Rücken, flüsterte Ron,  
  
"Tut mit leid wegen Hermine...Ich dachte --"  
  
Harrys trafen Rons Augen im reflektierenden Glas der nassen Scheibe.  
  
"--dachte nicht ich würde mich in sie verlieben. Ich weiß. Ich auch nicht."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Ron kam etwas näher und drückte Harrys Schulter mit der anderen Hand.  
  
"Es tut mir leid"  
  
fini  
  
*schnüff Holt die Taschentücher raus und kräftig schnäuzen! 


	6. Erkenntnis

A/N Mys erhebt sich aus der Dunkelheit und setzt mit einer atemberaubenden Explosion ihr nächstes Werk frei.  
  
Erkenntnis  
  
Ein dumpfer, aufschlagender Laut war zu hören, als ein Knäuel aus 6 Armen sowie sechs Beinen auf dem erdigen Boden aufschlugen. Staubbrocken stoben wild auseinander.  
  
In der Dunkelheit konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen gesehen werden und man merkte nur anhand des kratzenden Tones, dass sich etwas bewegte.  
  
"Uh...Harry? Harry, bist du in Ordnung?" erklang eine gequälte Stimme.  
  
" Ja, alles klar bei mir! Hermine?" gab der Gefragte ruhig von sich.  
  
" Ich bin auch noch heil? Ron, wo ist Ron?" quiekte das Mädchen aufgeregt.  
  
" Ha. Ha. Was meinst du, wer als erstes nach Harry gefragt hat, du Schlaumeier!".  
  
fini  
  
Okay, ok, man hat mir gesagt, wie nutzlos das war. Ich seh's ja auch irgendwo ein. Trotz alledem...ich fand's lustig! 


	7. Begierde

A/N Nun mal wieder etwas anspruchsvoller, nach meinem letzten kleinen Gespinst! ;o)  
  
Begierde  
  
Sie träumte noch immer von ihm, obwohl sie sich selbst einredete, ihn längst vergessen zu haben.  
  
So ist es leichter für die anderen zu glauben, und sicherer für ihren eigenen Verstand.  
  
Das alles würde nie reichen, um Harry nicht vermuten zu lassen, dass sie noch immer von dem Jungen, der einst Tom Marvolo Riddle war, in ihren Träumen verfolgt wurde.  
  
Und all die herrlichen und furchtbaren Dinge, die er sie tun ließ, schmeckten bitter und waren doch süß wie Honig.  
  
Weil sie sonst den anderen, und sich selbst, hätte eingestehen müssen, dass sie Tom noch immer wollte.  
  
Und ihn auch bekommen sollte!  
  
fini  
  
Na aBer! Wer da noch zu nörgeln hat, bekommt's mit mir zu tun! 


	8. Verlockung der Stille

A/N Okidoo, habe mal eben wieder meine Gedanken eben schnell in den Mixer geworfen und raus kam...nun ja..das hier!  
  
Verlockung der Stille  
  
"Komm zu mir!", wisperte die leise Stimme schmeichelnd.  
  
Schweißnass, sah Ginny von ihrem Spiegelbild auf. Ihre Augen hatten das gejagte Flackern eines Rehs, das in die Enge getrieben war.  
  
Feucht klebte das rotes Haar, an ihrer Stirn.  
  
Der Atem presste sich in kleinen, hastigen Stößen zwischen ihren rissigen Lippen hervor.  
  
Er war hier.  
  
Nahe bei ihr.  
  
Sie konnte und wollte so einfach nicht mehr weiterleben.  
  
Sobald sie ihre Lider schloss, war ER da. In jeder ruhigen Minute konnte sie SEINE Stimme hören.  
  
Er lockte und trieb, streifte und stieß sie wieder zurück.  
  
"Komm zu MIR!", kreischte die Stimme.  
  
"Ich komme...!"  
  
fini  
  
Hey, eine Fortsetzung! Ich kann ja doch was, wow?! *staun* 


	9. Autors Not 2

Autors Not  
  
So, nu ist erst mal Schluss.  
  
War schließlich auch ne kleine Sammlung!  
  
Denn soviel Weichkäse kann man nicht auf einen Schlag erfinden...  
  
... na wenn ich es mir recht überlege, eigentlich schon!  
  
Und nun, man kennt es ja, sagt mir schnell eure Meinung, oder vielleicht welches Drabble ihr am interessantesten fandet und geht euch dann ein dickes Schokominzeis kaufen!  
  
Ihr wisst aber, dass ich so oder so weiter Drabbl'n werde, egal wie vernichtend die Kritik ist, nicht wahr?  
  
Bis dann Mys 


	10. Bittersüß

A/N Naa? Kann da etwa jemand mal wieder ein Drabble verkraften? Augen zu und durch!

°°°

Bittersüß

"Nein"

"Komm schon?! Bitte! Es wird nicht weh tun!"

"Das weiß ich! Ich will aber einfach nicht!"

Er stupst ihren Ellenbogen an. "Denk doch mal, wie schön es wäre!"

Sie grummelt. "Es ist dämlich"

"Warum?"

"Eben darum!," lautet die lahme Antwort, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfällt.

Ron seufzt. "Ginny, du bist meine Schwester und ich möchte ein Photo von uns beiden!"

Seine Augen bitten ihre erneut. "Na komm, für mich!"

Sie gibt auf. "Fein. Ein Photo. EINS!"

"Ja!" Ron grinst und schleift sie in den Laden.

"Du bist so ein nervtötender großer Bruder.", stöhnt Ginny

Aber sie lächelt dabei.

Ende

°°°

Einfach drollig oder?


	11. Mathematik der Liebe

Mathematik der Liebe

Sie nannten uns andauernd die drei Musketiere. Immer waren wir alle drei zusammen, alle für einen und einer für alle.

Das war vor einer Ewigkeit. Jahre zuvor.

Jetzt...gibt es immer noch drei von uns. Aber es gibt ebenfalls nur zwei von ihnen.

Eher als das dritte Musketier, bin ich das dritte Rad am Wagen.

Nicht dass ich ihnen dafür die Schuld geben kann, dass sie es haben.

Ich hörte sogar, wie jemand es Schicksal nannte. Wer weiß das schon? Zwei Teile einer gemeinsamen Seele in einer einsamen Welt.

Ich gebe ihnen nicht die Schuld. Nicht mal wenn sie so ekelhaft niedlich sind, sich streiten oder sich gegenseitig zu ermorden drohen.

Wir waren immer drei.

Subtrahieren. Oder Addieren. Am Ende tut es einfach nur weh.

END

°°°

A/N

Also, da kann man mir sonstewas an den Kopf werfen- DAS war jetzt aber schön!!!


	12. Dafür sind Freunde da

Dafür sind Freunde da

Hermine stürzte in den Gemeinschaftsturm der Griffindors, schmiss ihren Umhang achtlos beiseite und warf ihre Büchertasche in die ungefähre Richtung des nächsten Tisches.

Schranktüren wurden aufgerissen und wieder zugeschmissen, deren Angeln knarrten in erbärmlicher Hilflosigkeit.

Das Mädchen fluchte als sie ihren Zeh an etwas Hartem stieß und sie blickte ihren Freund mit dem unglücklichsten und herzzerreißendsten Gesichtsausdruck an, den Ron jemals gesehen hatte.

Der Junge kam ihr entgegen und hielt seine Arme auf.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er beide Arme voll mit warmer, zerstreuter Hexe.

"Schlimme Woche, hm?", fragte er und drückte das kleinere Mädchen fest an sich.

"Ja"

"Was kann ich tun?"

"Halt mich fester!"

Ende

°°°

A/N

Fasst euch an den Händen **clap-clap **und wir singen tra-la-La-la-Laaaaa ....

...und schickt mir ein Review-lalaaaa .....


End file.
